


Crashing waves and crushing boyfriends

by mkhhhx



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sea, Short & Sweet, smooches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 08:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: Just long term boyfriends still being utterly and disgustingly in love while taking a nighty walk next to the sea.





	Crashing waves and crushing boyfriends

“So pretty” Minhyuk mutters, his eyes glued on Hyungwon.

“I didn’t bring you at the port to look at me” Hyungwon chuckles, the smile left on his lips so wide, so sincere, so pretty that Minhyuk has no other option than lean in to kiss him.

“What else is there to look at?” Minhyuk takes his boyfriend’s hand, walking right next to the sea.

“The stars, the ships, the waves.” Hyungwon stares at the horizon, dark, but tranquil.

“Nothing as beautiful as you” Minhyuk runs his thumb in circles on Hyungwon’s hand, lifts it slowly to bring it to his lips, like he can’t get enough of him.

“I can’t believe this” Hyungwon stops, taking Minhyuk’s free hand into his own. “I can’t believe that after eight years you still sound exactly the same.”

“And what’s that?” Minhyuk gets the chance to place his head on Hyungwon’s shoulder, leave a quick, soft peck on the side of his neck.

“Like an absolutely lovestruck fool.”

“Oh baby”, Minhyuk wraps his arms around Hyungwon’s waist, rocking a bit back and forth, as if he wants to dance, “I am, I still am.”

“I know” Hyungwon pulls him to start walking again, the seaside pathway seemingly endless, illuminated by yellowish street lamps, other couples and families passing them from time to time. But it’s quiet, so quiet you can hear the waves crashing and the wind blowing. “I am too.”

“I don’t think I’ll ever fall out of love with you, it’s impossible.” Minhyuk swings the hands between their bodies. A little girl stares at them and her mum tells her to stop looking at the sirs. Minhyuk flashes her a smile and Hyungwon mimics him.

“Remember that summer after you left for university and I wouldn’t call you?” Hyungwon takes a deep breath. “I had almost convinced myself to stop being in love with you.”

“And then you got accepted at my university.”

“And then I got accepted at your university” Hyungwon agrees.

He remembers the letter like it was yesterday. Calling Minhyuk after months of radio silence cut by some brief, awkward texts. He remembers calling Minhyuk and crying, talking for hours, listening to Minhyuk talk, crying some more until he fell asleep. Waking up the next morning to a text by Minhyuk at his phone, reading the few words again and again “Waiting for you, Wonnie <3”.

And it was so easy after that. Meeting at the cafeteria for lunch and kissing in the middle of empty amphitheaters, sneaking at night to each other’s dorm rooms when their assigned roommates were away (and even when they were not). Breaking Hyungwon’s shitty bed and having to explain to his parents and the RA what happened. All leading to them moving in together when Minhyuk was at his last year and Hyungwon had two more to go.

They had agreed to rent the apartment until Hyungwon graduated and then maybe go back to their hometown. Two years after Hyungwon’s graduation they were still there, calling it home.

They only moved much later, when Minhyuk got a promotion and Hyungwon got properly hired at the company he was doing his internship at, they could have a much bigger place by then. It included a big couch for napping, a huge fridge for treats and a king sized bed for dozing off and making out. It was as close to perfect something could be.

“We haven’t been on vacation in so long” Minhyuk says, leading them on some big boulders, climbing with unsteady steps despite Hyungwon’s whining.

“Let’s stay here, never go back to work.” Hyungwon steadies himself holding onto Minhyuk’s shoulders.

“And how am I gonna pay for your shrimps, huh?” Minhyuk sits down on a large, flat rock and pats the small space next to him for Hyungwon to join.

“You’ll paint and I’ll teach dance and we’ll basically be poor, but we’ll have our love and a tiny apartment and-“

Minhyuk kisses him. And it’s not shy or reserved anymore. He kisses Hyungwon like he always does, like Hyungwon is the love of his life, the air he breathes and the moon that shines above the calm sea and the waves crashing at the dock. Like Hyungwon is his everything.

“Let’s do it” Minhyuk breaks the kiss, whispering against Hyungwon’s lips, “let’s just quit and spend our money traveling and then settle down somewhere next to the sea.”

“Do you know how much I love you?” Hyungwon breathes out, hands cupping Minhyuk’s face.

And Minhyuk doesn’t have an answer, but he can taste the salt on Hyungwon’s lips and feel the sea when he grabs a fistful of his hair and Hyungwon’s tongue is licking against his own and if he opens his eyes he can see the moon shining on them. And for him, it’s enough of an answer, so he hope it is for Hyungwon too.

“I wasn’t joking.” Minhyuk says, teeth grazing Hyungwon’s throat and their fingers intertwined.

“I know.” Hyungwon smiles, staring at the sea. “It’s a pretty idea, isn’t it?”

“Everything seems pretty tonight.” Minhyuk moves closer, as close as he can, because he’s only wearing a t-shirt and the breeze is quite chilly. Hyungwon was wise to take a jacket with him, he was always the wiser boyfriend of the two.

“I had a pretty idea for tonight too.” Hyungwon does that smile. The one which he closes his eyes and his lips become the cutest curvy line and just beg for Minhyuk to peck them along with Hyungwon’s round nose.

“Prettier than you and all this scenery combined?” Minhyuk opens his hands to the endless starry sky above them.

“You can decide for yourself” Hyungwon giggles, somewhat anxiously, retrieving something tiny from his jacket pocket.

Minhyuk doesn’t even need to open it to know what it is, a simple, velvety blue box.

“Are you sure?“ Minhyuk stutters, opening it slowly.

“Of course” Hyungwon says softly and caresses his back, holds him through the happy tears.

And like falling in love and moving in and maybe deciding to eventually start a new life and everything else between them, saying “yes” comes easily too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
